


What Dreams May Come

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, smut and more smut. Danse and Nate want each other, but are too afraid to admit it. Instead, they torture themselves with dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot water, steamy thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this as spoiler free as possible. Each chapter is going to be as smutty as the last, so if you're hoping to skip the sex, you're reading the wrong story :)
> 
> If anyone has any comments or suggestions for future chapters, please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all showers are for getting clean.

Nate was bone tired. Clearing out the ghoul nest was one thing, but accidentally stumbling into a mirelurk nest was another. Those things always took forever to kill and they were faster than they looked. All he wanted to do was to get back to the Cambridge police station, take a long, hot shower and sleep for as many hours as he could.

It had been almost a month since he first stumbled into the police station after picking up a military distress call on his Pip-boy. He gladly helped take down the feral ghouls attacking the place but planned on continuing his journey immediately. That was, until he met him. As soon as the leader of the group introduced himself as Paladin Danse in a low, rumbling voice, Nate was lost. He couldn’t stop thinking about Danse. Those dark brown eyes, capable of seeing through to his core. His deep, silky voice barking out orders. The scar that ran down one cheek. Nate thought often of following that scar with his lips and tongue.

As they continued to work together, Nate’s affection for the solider grew. He even agreed to join the Brotherhood, just so he could remain close. Nate was thankful for his power armour since just hearing Paladin Danse say his name tended to give him a painful erection. Every night he dreamed of Danse whispering his name as they fucked.

But Nate would never say anything to Paladin Danse about his feelings. He cared far too much for the man and would rather remain platonic friends than risk losing him. He didn’t even know if Danse felt the same way about anyone, never mind him.

***

Having left his armour in the motor pool to be cleaned, Nate headed to the shower room. It was almost 1 AM and he figured he’d have the place to himself. He'd been thinking about a certain Paladin again and wanted to take care of his erection in the water.

As he neared, however, he heard water already running. Sighing, Nate held the towel over his groin, just in case. He wouldn’t want to scandalize the young Scribes. As he turned the corner in the locker room to the shower area, he sighed again. Of course it was Danse. His back was to Nate, so Nate took the opportunity check out his commanding officer. Broad shoulders tapered down a muscled back, ending in a very tight ass that Nate loved to imagine biting. It wasn’t often that he saw Danse outside of his power armour, and coveted every second of it.

It took all of Nate’s willpower to begin turning away from Danse. He didn’t want the man to see him ogling Danse with a raging erection; that would be far too hard to explain. As he started to move, however, Danse turned around. Nate froze, quickly coming up with a excuse. It died on his lips when he noticed Danse’s eye were closed. Nate took the opportunity to look over the rest of him. 

His eyes skimmed over Danse’s chest, briefly imagining what it would be like to lick those nipples. Move his lips down to the larger man’s waist as his hands kneaded the Paladin's ass. Kneel down and take Danse’s cock in his mouth. Trace the veins on the underside with his tongue and listen to the low, throaty moans Danse would make. Danse would tangle his hands in Nate’s hair and pull his head forward, impaling Nate on his throbbing cock. Nate would begin sucking, hollowing his cheeks and licking, until Danse gasped his name. He would stroke his balls and finger Danse’s asshole until Danse groaned and came in his mouth.

Nate’s penis felt so stiff he was sure he could pound nails with it. Turning away from the object of his carnal desires, he moved to the farthest shower he could, making sure to keep his back turned so that Danse wouldn’t notice. Maybe Danse would finish his shower quickly so Nate could take care of himself. He was so close to coming he was sure he’d only last a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin Danse was bone tired. He has spent the day dealing with Knight Rhys once again bitching about the newest Knight to their team, Nate. He had sent Nate out earlier just so he wouldn't have to deal with their bickering.

It had been almost a month since Nate first stumbled into the police station. Danse had been annoyed at first. This was no place for a civilian and he had neither the time nor the patience to babysit. The newcomer had proven himself able against a swarm of ghouls, however, and Danse respected that. As soon as Nate introduced himself in his soft but strong voice, Danse was lost. He couldn't stop thinking about Nate. Those deep, soulful eyes; his lean, clear face, untouched by radiation. He wanted to grab that face and explore Nate’s mouth with his tongue.

As they continued to work together, Danse's affection for the civilian grew. He even offered to sponsor Nate in the Brotherhood, just so he could remain close. Danse was thankful for his power armour since just hearing Nate say his name tended to give him a painful erection. Every night he dreamed of Nate whispering his name as they fucked.

But Paladin Danse would never say anything to Nate about his feelings. He cared far too much for the man and would rather remain platonic friends than risk losing him. He didn’t even know if Nate felt the same way about anyone, never mind him. The man had just lost his wife and child.

***

The Paladin let the hot water run over his body, taking the stresses of the day away with it. It wasn't often he had a chance to have a hot shower so he took advantage whenever he could. Dimly he heard another shower start and sighed. He didn’t want to be seen as a water hog so reluctantly turned his shower off. As he glanced over to the other shower stall, he sighed again. Of course it was Nate. Since his back was turned, Danse took a moment to appreciate the view. Nate was slender, yet muscular. He didn’t have the hardened look of a Wastelander and Danse loved that. His gaze travelled lower, to Nate’s tight ass. Danse frequently imagined grabbing that ass and spreading it wide to fuck Nate into oblivion.

He imagined striding over there and pushing Nate against the wall. Running his hands over his chest, moving lower to his waist. Sucking and biting at his exposed neck and listening to the groans Nate made. Moving a hand lower to grab Nate’s straining cock, smiling as Nate swore at the contact. Gently pumping it while taking his other hand and caressing his ass. Squeezing slowly as he moved between the taut cheeks and carefully inserting one finger into Nate’s asshole. 

Danse could feel his own cock spring to attention as the wave of images in his head continued, but he didn’t move. He should leave but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nate’s body.

Now two fingers were inside Nate and both men groaned aloud. The noise spurred the Vault Dweller into reaching behind him and grabbing Danse’s cock. Alternating between squeezing and pulling, Nate gasped “Fuck me Danse.”  
Danse didn't want to hold back any longer. He removed his fingers, smiling gently at the needy sound Nate makes. The Paladin manoeuvred himself to line up with Nate’s asshole and with one push, buried himself inside Nate. Nate stilled and Danse feared that he may have hurt him. But Nate just groaned, “Fuck, yes Danse. Do it, fuck me!” Paladin Danse needed no more encouragement and began to pump in and out. As he moved faster, Danse reached around to stroke Nate’s rock hard cock in counterpoint with his thrusting. 

Danse felt the pressure build in his balls and began to see stars. “Nate”, he gasped. "I’m going to come.” Nate panted. “Yes. Fuck yes. Come for me Paladin.”  
Danse’s rhythm started to falter. “Say it again. Say my name.” Nate can hardly hear around the blood rushing in his head but he rasps “Fuck me Danse. Come inside me. Come, Danse!”  
Danse released in a rush, blackness overtaking his vision. Grunting, he felt Nate tense and the hot rush of his orgasm washes over his hands.

***

Danse realized his eyes were closed and snapped them open, panicked at the thought that Nate had seen him. Nate was still facing the wall and Danse was thankful for small miracles. He would go to his bunk and finish himself off.  
He was so close to coming he was sure he’d only last a moment.


	3. Love In An Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Danse are trapped in an elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the American readers, 41 C = 102 F.

They were stuck in an elevator. Again. Nate swore and took off his helmet. 

He could hear the smirk in Danse’s voice over the suit’s intercom. “I told you two sets of power armour would overload the motor.”

Nate kicked the wall, leaving a sizeable dent. “And yet you still came with me.”

 _I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth._ Danse thought to himself. “It was the only way into the basement without blasting a hole in the floor.” He said, aloud.

The Paladin’s radio crackled to life. “Um, sirs.” A nervous-sounding scribe began. “The elevator has stopped.”

“Thank you Scribe”, Danse replied, dryly. “We noticed. Is there any way to get us out?”

“Um, we’ve sent for an engineering team but their vertibird was waylaid by super mutants so it may be some time before they arrive.”

“Keep us appraised of their ETA.” Danse replied.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re going anywhere.” Nate, added.

“Yes sir. Sirs.” Once the scribe had closed their comms, Danse removed his helmet as well.

Nate sighed. “I miss reliable tech.” Danse shrugged. “I’ve never known anything different. You learn to work around it.”

“At least this time we’re in a cargo elevator. Remember when we got stuck in the civilian elevator for three hours? I practically had to sit in your lap.”

Danse remembered that incident very well. He spent the entire time wishing they were out of their armour so he could properly enjoy having Nate so close. Instead, they were jammed together, unable to do more than take their helmets off. At least in this elevator there was room to move. 

Nate moved as close to the elevator doors as possible and stepped out of his armour. "Is it just me or is it getting warmer in here?”

Danse thought the temperature spike was a result of the extremely impure thoughts he started having about his partner but he began to realize that the temperature was indeed climbing.

“This day just keeps getting better.” Nate grumbled.

The Scribe from before could be heard over Danse’s comm. “Sir, we have a..small situation. The elevators and climate control are on the same power grid. When the elevator overloaded the grid, it created a feedback loop that put the climate control into overdrive. We managed to stabilize the temperature control but if we shut it off we risk losing the elevator.”

“So what’s the bad news?” Nate asked sarcastically. Danse realized that Nate was standing incredibly close to him to hear the radio. He had lifted himself so he was standing on Danse’s armour boot to be level with Danse. 

If Danse turned his head just 30 degrees, he could suck on Nate’s neck. He’d often dreamed of trailing kisses down that neck. 

“Are you okay?” Nate asked, looking concerned. “You’re turning pretty red.”

Danse cleared his throat. “I..It’s getting warmer in here.”

“The bad news is that the temperature control has stabilized at 41 degrees Celsius. It’s going to be uncomfortably warm but shouldn’t reach dangerous levels. The engineering team has arrived and thinks it will take a couple hours to get the elevator moving again.” the scribe explained.

Nate stepped off of Danse’s foot and stalked to the other side of the elevator. Danse was simultaneously relieved that the man he often defiled in his dreams was no longer standing so close, but also ached for his touch.

“You may as well get out of that thing.” Nate said, pointing to Danse’s suit. “We’re going to be here for awhile.”

Danse would love to exit his armour, if not for the raging erection he was currently sporting. “I should stay close to the comms. In case they need to contact us.”

Nate shook his head. “Well, I’m going to get comfortable.” With that, he unzipped his Vault suit to his waist and tied it around his hips. A thin sheen of sweat had already begun to form on his chest.

Danse wanted to grab him and follow the droplet of sweat winding down Nate’s chest with his tongue. 

Looking away, the Paladin busied himself with running suit diagnostics and checking his weapon. Anything to not focus on how good Nate looked half naked. Danse was glad when Nate started wearing his Brotherhood armour. It was too hard not to stare at the man’s tight ass whenever Nate took point. His vault suit did a good job accentuating his curves, rather than hiding them.

Nate made a low groan that shot electricity through Danse’s legs. “Something wrong?” he rasped.

“I’m so hot..” Nate whined. Laying on the floor, he looked up at Danse. “You’re making me hot, too.”

Danse’s eyebrows shot up as his face reddened further. “..What?”

“Your suit. Those fusion cores put out a ton of heat when the suits are on. It’s probably 10 degrees hotter in here because you’re in your suit.”

Danse hated to admit it, but Nate was right. Opening his suit, he quickly exited and sat down, hoping Nate didn’t notice that the front of his uniform was tented.

Nate smiled, sending another thrill down Danse’s spine. “See? Isn’t that better?”

Danse cleared his throat so as not to sound to hoarse. All of the blood in his head was stubbornly insisting on joining their brothers down in his groin. “It is..cooler down here.” he admitted, grudgingly.

Nate sat up and winced. Danse was by his side instantly. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“It’s just a headache. I get them in extreme temperatures.”

Danse sat back down. “Put your head in my lap.” Nate looked at his friend, not believing what he had heard. It was his turn to redden. “..What?”

“I had a friend, Cutler.” Danse explained. “He had pretty bad headaches as well. He taught me a pressure point technique that helps to alleviate the pain.”

Danse saw Nate’s shoulders slump and took it to mean his pain was getting worse. “I can help, if you want.”

Nate nodded and lay down, his head in Danse’s lap. Danse placed his hands on either side of Nate’s head and began kneading his temples. Nate was about to speak when Danse hit a particularly sore spot. 

“That hurts but don’t stop. It feels so good.” Nate moaned. Danse’s breath hitched. _Keep it platonic_ , he thought, panicked. He had often thought of Nate saying those exact words, but both of them were usually naked. “You are a master at this.” Nate sighed.

The skin to skin contact had Danse’s imagination in overdrive. He imagined moving his hands down Nate’s bare chest, brushing over the man’s nipples, stroking the muscles in his stomach. Shifting so he could reach lower, teasing the zipper of the vault suit further down Nate’s body, exposing the tight underwear he wore. Danse would slip his hand under the band to feel the warmth of Nate’s cock, already hardening from his touch. 

A small moan escaped Nate’s throat, spurring Danse’s imagination even further. 

Gently stroking Nate’s now fully erect cock, he used his other hand to trace the contours of Nate’s ears. As Nate began to push into Danse’s hand, Danse increased his pressure and speed. Nate gasped. “Danse, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Danse smiled. “That's the plan." With a strangled yell, Nate ground his hips into Danse's hand, shuddering as he came. 

***

Danse's cock was straining against the thin fabric of his uniform. He was certain Nate would be able to feel it against his head. Maybe that would be for the best..Get everything out in the open. 

The Paladin felt nervous, more nervous than he's ever felt. He was far more comfortable shooting ghouls than talking about feelings.

Looking down, he realized that Nate had fallen asleep. There would be no declarations of love today. Danse didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

Instead, he contented himself with resting his hand lightly on Nate's chest and allowed him to sleep until the elevator groaned back to life.


	4. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking refuge from a storm.

Rad storms never bothered Paladin Danse. His power armour was more than enough to protect him from radiation. Nate didn’t think he could ever get used to them. His armour protected him but the sheer ferocity and speed of the storms unnerved him. One minute the sky would be clear and blue, and the next the geiger counter would go crazy as green haze obscured everything, only lifting briefly to allow giant peals of lightning.

“We’re not far from an old listening post.” Danse said over the radio. “We should wait out the storm there. These winds are becoming dangerous.”

Nate was about to reply when the rusted out shell of a car suddenly flew past his head. “Good idea!”

The men were in luck; the listening post was not only structurally sound, but also deserted. It wasn’t often they found a truly empty building. If it wasn’t raiders or gunners, it was super mutants or feral ghouls.

The post was small, only one room, with some junk piled in a corner. All of the useable materials had already been scavenged and the terminals had all been smashed, leaving the room in perpetual twilight. 

Blocking the only door with his armour, Nate stepped out of his suit and stretched. “At least we won’t have to take shifts. If you put your suit next to mine, nothing short of another nuke is getting through that door.”

Danse nodded and moved to shuck his armour. “We should use this time to rest. We still have to make it to the Glowing Sea tomorrow and crossing it can be taxing.”

Nate had hoped that he and the Paladin could talk but he acknowledged the logic. Nate was so close to finding the Institute, he didn’t want to mess anything up. Laying back on his rucksack, he saw that Danse already had his eyes closed. His own eyes followed soon after.

***

Nate leaned back on the bed, watching the larger man stalk towards him. The hungry look he saw in Danse’s eyes made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

“I’ve thought about this moment many times.” Danse rasped. Climbing on the bed, Danse straddled Nate’s legs, running his hands down Nate’s chest. Leaning over, he caught Nate’s mouth in a powerful kiss, lightly biting his lower lip. Hearing the small gasp Nate made, Danse took the opportunity to run his tongue over Nate’s teeth until Nate opened his mouth wider, granting Danse access. For a moment their tongues warred for dominance until Nate felt Danse’s hands under his shirt, caressing his ribs. Nate moaned, breaking off the kiss. He was suddenly very glad he was wearing his Atom Cats shirt and jeans, rather than the one piece vault suit he normally wore. 

Danse lifted Nate’s shirt over his head, throwing it into a corner. Bending back down, he began to slowly kiss and lick his way down Nate’s neck, stopping at the hollow of his collarbone to nip lightly at the sensitive skin. Nate’s hands massaged Danse’s arm, feeling the muscles bunch and tighten.

Danse moved lower, kissing a trail down Nate’s chest, stopping at the top of his jeans. Ghosting his lips across the bulge in Nate’s pants, Danse looked up at Nate’s face. Nate watched him, his eyes black with desire. Emboldened, Danse quickly unzipped Nate’s pants and pulled both jeans and underwear down in one movement. Before Nate could respond, Danse wrapped his mouth around Nate’s hardening cock.

“Jesus, Danse!” Nate exclaimed, falling back on the bed. Danse gave a hum of satisfaction, prompting Nate to arch his hips. Danse took the opportunity to grasp Nate’s ass, kneading it as he continued sucking. “Not a fan of foreplay, are you?” Nate gasped.

Danse smiled, replacing his mouth with his hand. “Foreplay is watching you getting into your power armour. All I can think of is how much I’d like to be nestled inside you as tightly as you are in your suit. Foreplay is watching you strip a gun and imagining you oiling and stroking me the same way.”

“I’ll have to remember to wear my power armour naked one day just for you.” Nate said, groaning as Danse once again took his cock in his mouth. Nate ran his fingers through Danse’s hair. He was so glad Danse hadn’t been bald under that hood. He frequently imagined playing with that full head of hair. His fingers tightened as Danse began to flick his tongue over the head of Nate’s now overly sensitive cock. “Danse!” Nate gasped, breathlessly. Danse loved hearing his name spoken that way. He knew Nate was ready to come. Danse began to move his head up and down faster. Nate pulled at his hair in a futile attempt to move him but Danse grabbed his hands and held them beside his body, not stopping his mouth. Entwining his fingers with Nate’s, he alternated sucking and licking his way up and down Nate’s cock until Nate could not help but arch his hips. Nate came with one final cry of “Danse!”

Swallowing, Danse moved up Nate’s body to give him a long, lingering kiss. Tasting himself on Danse’s lips almost made Nate come again. “It’s your turn, now.” he said to Danse.

Danse looked at him, smiling. “I’d love to do that, but it’s time to wake up.”

“..What?”

Nate opened his eyes to see Danse already in his suit. “Wake up. The storm has abated. We should move out.”

Sighing, Nate stood and stretched. Entering his suit, he looked over to Danse and noticed a faint red tinge colour his cheeks. 

_Hmmm.._


	5. Kissing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is over but Nate and Danse need to find where they stand in the new world, and with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS for Blind Betrayal and (sort of) the ending of the game.*
> 
> So I know I said this chapter would be the last but I think the next one will be the last. 
> 
> This chapter is almost G-rated! (when compared to the previous ones ;) )

Everything was dark. He had lost his home, his family, everything he cared about. He had poured his entire life into the Brotherhood and they had cast him out without a second thought. Danse was adrift in a sea of loneliness, untethered to anything that would keep him grounded.

Until the moment Nate said those words. "I’m only hoping its more than just friendship..” A small light had appeared on the horizon. _Nate..loves me?_

It was too much to hope for. Danse asked for patience. He needed time to think. 

*** 

It was over. Everyone was gone. Nora, Shaun, the Institute. For the first time since waking up in the vault, Nate was adrift. He had honed the focus of his life to a sharp point aimed at finding his son, and now he had done that. 

There was still so much to do in the Commonwealth but all Nate cared about was Danse. The man he loved was broken. He had hoped that by admitting his feelings, it would show Danse that he wasn't the monster he thought he was. And when Danse asked for patience, Nate gladly accepted, even if every second spent without touching him made Nate's heart hurt. 

*** 

Nate had made the decision to move Danse to Sanctuary Hills. There was no way he would allow Danse to live in a dilapidated bunker in the middle of nowhere. For the last week they had travelled mostly in silence. Nate didn't want to push Danse, but he yearned for something from him; a touch on the arm, a smile, anything. 

Stopping at an abandoned cabin for the night, Nate offered to take first watch. After being on high alert all day, He was too wound up to sleep. Avoiding the organization he was a part of was even more difficult now that the Institute was gone. Everywhere he turned, Brotherhood patrols dotted the skies. 

Using his armour as a shield had become a standard tactic for standing watch. He was more exposed outside of it but could also move faster. It was also an effective barrier, capable of withstanding almost anything. 

Standing outside the door, Nate could hear the familiar hiss of Danse's power armour as it opened. Nate knew that Danse would never be able to live without a suit and gave him the armour he had found in Concord. It was painted in Minuteman colours but figured Danse could alter it when they got back to Sanctuary. Maybe he'd choose to join the cause..they always needed good men. 

Instead of hearing the creak of the mattress springs, however, Nate felt a presence by his side. 

"What are you doing up? I have first watch." He asked the former paladin. 

Danse cleared his throat. "Decorum prohibits it, but I feel like being close to you right now." 

Nate smiled. "Decorum, huh? What does 'decorum' tell you do if I do this?" Nate moved closer to Danse and put his hand on Danse's arm, gently stroking his bicep. 

Danse stared at Nate for a moment, unsure of his next move. Nate sighed and moved away. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you aren't ready for." 

Danse grabbed Nate's arm, spinning the man around to face him. "I appreciate that. But I'm ready for this." 

Wrapping his arms around Nate, he pulled him closer. Nate's hands rested lightly on Danse's waist but he didn't want to make any sudden moves, afraid of scaring Danse away. 

Danse hesitantly pressed his lips to Nate's, electricity shooting through both men. Nate moved his hands up Danse's back, preventing him from pulling away. Deepening the kiss, Nate was rewarded with a small moan from Danse. 

Emboldened, Nate moved his hands to cup Danse's ass. Danse growled and bit Nate's lip, eliciting a gasp from him. Taking the initiative, Danse invaded Nate's mouth with his tongue. 

Danse suddenly had a horrible thought. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into Nate's eyes. "This..this isn't a dream, is it?" 

Nate smiled softly. "If it is, I never want to wake up." Running his fingers through Danse's hair, he pulled his head back down and covered Danse's mouth with his own. 

Nate pressed his body against Danse, revelling in the feeling of finally being able to touch him. A small moan sounded in the back of his throat as he felt Danse's body respond. Pushing his thigh between Danse's legs, he pulled Danse's hips toward him. 

Nate moved his mouth to Danse's neck, feeling the man's pulse against his lips. Biting and sucking his way to his collarbone, Nate's hand cupped Danse's growing bulge. 

Suddenly, Danse stiffened and pushed Nate away. Nate shot Danse a questioning look until he heard the telltale sound of a veritibird dropping a patrol nearby. 

The men scrambled to get back into their armour, the mood broken. Before Danse could close his suit, Nate grabbed his ass with a smile. 

"To be continued.." 

Nate couldn't see Danse's face behind his helmet but heard the smile in his voice. "I'll hold you to that." 

"You can hold me any time."


	6. Requiem For A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for the dreams to end and life to begin.

Finding time to be alone was harder than either men had thought it would be. As soon as Nate crossed the bridge into Sanctuary Hills, he was beset by settlers. It seemed that everyone needed something and the General of the Minutemen was the only one who could help. 

Danse, meanwhile, tried to make a home for himself in his new town. The first time Piper and Cait had seen him out of his power armour, they cat called him.

"Danse!" Cait exclaimed. "If I had known you were so well built under all that metal, I would have cut you out meself!"

"Ad victoriam indeed!" Piper hooted.

Danse reddened and walked away. He was glad that the citizens felt at ease around him but he still wasn't sure how to act around them. He could no longer spout Brotherhood rhetoric without being a hypocrite, especially since he lived next to a ghoul, a super mutant and a synth. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. Nate had even mentioned the possibility of building a house large enough for the two men and Shaun. Danse was having a hard enough time with his situation but if Nate wanted him to raise a synth child, he would. Danse would wade through a volcano naked for that man.

It had been two weeks since they kissed in the abandoned cabin and they hadn't had more than a few moments alone since. 

The final straw came when Preston brought news of three different settlements needing help at the same time.

"That's it! I'm done here!" Nate shouted. Everyone stopped and stared. "Preston, your settlements can either wait or find someone else. Everyone needs to leave me alone for a few days. Is that too much to ask?!" Nate fumed.

The group looked abashed. They knew they were monopolizing Nate's time, but he was the best hope for the Commonwealth. As they all turned to walk away, Nate grabbed Danse's arm. "Not you. I need you to follow me to Diamond City."

Danse nodded. "Of course. Let me get my power armour." 

"Move fast. This mission is time sensitive."

***

They made it to Diamond City in record time. Nate wouldn't tell Danse what the mission was, just that they had to hurry. Luck seemed to be on their side as the trip was uneventful. Twice they saw a veritibird flying overhead but they weren't noticed or ignored, thanks to the new Atom Cats paint on Danse's armour.

Entering Diamond City was always risky for the two men. The Brotherhood of Steel had started using the city as a frequent supply run, and as such usually had a presence there. 

This time was no different. Nate saw the Scribes before they spotted Danse and managed to shuffle him into a side street. 

"Nate, where are we going?" Danse asked.

"Just a little farther. You'll see."

Nate stopped in front of a nondescript door and pulled out a key. He looked at Danse, smiling. "Surprise."

Danse stepped through the doorway and stopped, dumbfounded.

The place obviously belonged to Nate. There was a rack full of the comic books he kept picking up next to a display of bobbleheads. The walls were covered in flags and signs. The couches looked almost new. There were signs of his old life as well; a small display case with two rings in it and a toy rocket.

In an open area were two power armour racks, one of which held Nate's now vacated suit. 

"The other one is for you." Nate said, gently. 

"What is this?" Danse asked, wide eyed.

"I bought this place awhile ago and have been fixing it up when I have time. I like to think of it as a Sanctuary away from Sanctuary. No one knows it exists. Except for you, now. I thought it could be ours. If you want."

Danse grabbed Nate in a crushing hug and captured Nate's mouth with his, taking Nate's breath away.

Coming up for air, Nate grinned. "Does this mean yes?"

Nate noticed Danse's eyes darkening. Huskily, Danse looked at Nate. "Does this place have a bedroom too?"

Nate could feel his body respond to the question. "Follow me." Taking Danse's hand, he led him up the stairs to the loft. Nate had painstakingly hauled a queen sized bed frame from Covenant and rebuilt it in his home. The look on Danse's face was worth it. 

Grabbing Nate, Danse moved to push him onto the bed but stopped as something hanging on the wall caught his attention. "Are those..Are those my holotags?"

Nate gently cupped Danse's face. "Of course. I wasn't going to give them to Maxson. He doesn't deserve them."

Danse felt like his heart would burst. "Being with you has made me realize that I never want to be alone again."

He pushed Nate onto the bed, laying on top of him, once again capturing Nate's mouth. Danse kissed down Nate's neck, stopping to suck and lick at the sensitive areas.

Nate pushed his hand between the men, cupping Danse's growing erection through his pants.

Danse gasped as electricity shot through his legs. Standing, Danse unzipped Nate's vault suit and pulled it and his underwear off in one quick move.

Nate cocked an eyebrow. "That was very smooth. Have you been practicing with another vault dweller?"

Danse grinned as he began to shed his own clothing. "Let's just say that I've thought about this moment enough times to know all the logistics."

Nate's next comment died on his lips as Danse finally stood before him naked. "Holy shit, you're gorgeous."

Danse blushed and then gasped as he felt Nate's hands on his hips. Nate kneeled on the bed, pulling Danse closer. 

Nate kissed a line down Danse's stomach as his hand began to stroke Danse's rapidly hardening cock. A moan escaped Danse's throat as Nate licked his way down Danse's length. Nate hummed in satisfaction, causing Danse to buck his hips.

Danse had waited far too long for this to end this way. He pulled out of Nate's mouth and pushed Nate down to the bed. Laying on top of him, Danse began to roll his hips, running his now slick cock over Nate's.

Nate threw his head back and moaned. Threading his fingers through Danse's hair, he pulled his head down to attack Danse's mouth with his tongue. Breaking the kiss, Nate grabbed a small glass bottle off the table beside the bed and uncapped it. 

Danse poured some of the bottle into his hand. "Where did you find lubricant?" he asked.

Nate grinned. "I may have stolen a dozen cases from the Institute's robotics division."

Nate's self satisfied smirk turned into a gasp as Danse pushed one slick finger into his ass. Danse desperately wanted to fuck Nate but didn't want to hurt him. 

Danse positioned Nate's legs on his shoulders and added a second finger, gently pumping. Nate gripped the mattress as his hips pushed into Danse's hand.

"I want you inside of me Danse." Nate rasped.

Danse was only too happy to oblige. Slicking himself with lube, he positioned himself at Nate's asshole. He meant to enter Nate slowly but Nate slammed his hips into Danse, sheathing him completely.

"Fuck, Nate!" Danse groaned.

"That's the plan."

Danse needed no further encouragement. Danse stroked Nate's cock in rhythm with his thrusting. He set a steady pace that soon had both men breathing heavily. 

"Nate, I'm going to come soon."

"Flip me over." Nate commanded.

Danse pulled out, flipped Nate onto his stomach, and re-entered him with one move. 

Nate could feel the pressure start to build. "Danse, I'm going to.."

Nate couldn't finish his sentence. Danse had reached under him to grab his cock and it pushed him over the edge. His vision exploded in white stars as his orgasm hit him. As his muscles tightened, he could feel Danse grunt and burst as well.

Danse pumped once more, milking the final waves of his orgasm, and then lowered himself to lay beside Nate. Nate rolled over and smiled dreamily at Danse.

Danse gazed into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he would pledge his life to for eternity.

Dipping his head, Danse brushed his lips across Nate's, smiling at the small sigh that escaped him.

"Ad victoriam."


End file.
